Sonic vs Mordecai
Sonic vs Mordecai is an episode of DBX, featuring Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog and Mordecai from Regular Show. Interlude Sega vs. Cartoon Network!, who of these heroes of the same colors with a cool personality will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: A beach) Mordecai was on a beach, resting so much work he had to do in the park while he was putting a beach chair and when he was about to sit down, he saw a hedgehog sitting on it with sunglasses. Mordecai: Hey, that's mine, hedgehog, could you give me my seat?. Sonic: He who finds it remains friend. Mordecai got angry and decided to hit Sonic in the chair and then grabbed him by the hand and threw him on the ground. Sonic got up and took out his sunglasses. Sonic: You asked for it bird!. Mordecai: Make it, hedgehog!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (Cue Retro Rivals) Sonic throws sand in Mordecai's eyes, blinding Mordecai and causing Sonic to hit him several times, and while Mordecai tries to hit him, he fails all blows. Sonic decides to run in circles and exclaims. Sonic: You're too slow!. Mordecai frustrated decides to use his rake and stars charging towards Sonic with him, who quickly dodges and contrast with his Caliburn Sword. Both clash swords several times until Sonic disarms Mordecai and stab Mordecai in the chest. Sonic then gives a couple of cuts to Mordecai, until Mordecai moves one side to avoid one and quickly pulls the Fists of Justice. Mordecai: Take this!. Mordecai hit Sonic with the Fists of Justice in the nose, causing Sonic to bleed and be shot down. Sonic then gets up, guarding the Caliburn Sword and decides to do the Spin Dash hitting Mordecai in the chest, and then giving him a barrage of punches and kicks and knocking him down with a Homming Attack. Sonic saw a Red Wisp and decided to use it to transform into Red Burst. Sonic flies towards Mordecai and ends up hitting Mordecai in the chest, sending Mordecai to a tree. Mordecai puts on a suit of Tae Kwon Mortal and when Sonic was flying towards him, Mordecai kicked him, causing Sonic to collide with several trees and fall to the ground, removing the Red Wisp. Mordecai: It's time to finish this. Sonic takes out the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: Super Sonic style!. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. Both: Let's do it!. Sonic flyes towards Mordecai and gives him several blows and and kicks him to the air and Mordecai says. Mordecai: It's time to do it!. Both hit and kick in the air several times, until Sonic says. Super Sonic: Chaos Control!. Time froze and Sonic hit Mordecai and time went back to normal with Mordecai flying to a wall, but Sonic went back to his normal form. Sonic: Oh no!. Mordecai runs to try to hit Sonic, who kicked Mordecai aside, knocking down the bird. Sonic pulls out the 7 Super Emeralds and says. Sonic: Now I'll show you!. Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic. Mordecai: Ahhh, comon!. Mordecai takes out a baseball bat and hits Super Sonic with him, but it has no effect. Mordecai: But what?. Hyper Sonic hits Mordecai on a wall. Mordecai uses The Death Jump, while Hyper Sonic flies to chase him. Both decide to hit and kick several times until they collide their fists, creating a large cloud of dust that covered both and when it was revealed that Sonic returned to normal. Both: Oh no!. Both fell through the air and Mordecai landed on the ground while Sonic landed on the water. Mordecai had risen but saw that Sonic was wearing the Bubble Shield. Mordecai: Oh hell no!. Mordecai took out his baseball bat breaking the shield with him and kicked Sonic into the ocean, causing him to die drowning. Mordecai: Oohhh! "K.O." Mordecai put on Sonic's sunglasses and sat on his beach chair, while relaxing. Results The Winner of this DBX is: MordecaiCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Sega VS Cartoon Network Themed Battles Category:Color themed DBXs